The invention is an improvement of the transport device described in European Patent No. 0 108 505.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pressure reducing pneumatic transport device for the removal of particulate material from a pressurized container to a container which is under a lower pressure, which device is compact, requires little space, is easily replaceable, and can be used for continuous removal of material thus replacing complicated lock hopper systems.